Reaffirming an Everlasting Love
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: It’s Piper and Leo’s 25th anniversary and they hold a special ceremony to renew their vows and reaffirm to each other and the world their love. Song fic I Can Be Your Hero.


**AN: I heard this song the other day and imminently thought about Piper and Leo. Of course that probably had a lot to do with the fact that I had just finished watching an episode of Charmed. Anyway, this idea came to me and my mind would not let me let it go. After wakening up at 11 and not being able to fall back asleep, I decided to get on my computer and just started typing away. Mind you, I finished this around 1 in the morning so forgive me if it seems a little strange and there are spelling errors. I did my best to edit this morning but I'm sure there are things I missed. I'm open to criticism and, of course, hearing what was good. Now that I'm done rambling, enjoy.**

Dressed in a gorgeous deep purple dress Piper made her way down the manor's steps much as she had on her wedding day. Standing, waiting for her at the bottom were her grandmother, her husband of 25 years, her sisters and their husbands, her children and her nieces and nephew. Today was their 25th wedding anniversary and, as a symbol of the special occasion, they had decided to renew their vows. Her three wonderful children smiled up at her as she came down step by step. Wyatt, now 23 was in his last year of college while Chris at 21 was in his second year. Their youngest, Melinda, was a senor in High school. Despite all the members of her family that stood there, no one held her attention more than Leo. He looked so handsome in his suit as he stood waiting for her. His eyes met hers and a smile graced his lips as his wife walked down the stairs looking just as beautiful as she did 25 years before. Phoebe stood next to Coop a reminiscent look in her eyes. Piper could pretty well guess what her sister was thinking about; her wedding. And to think, she had almost given up on it all that day. Thinking back on everything that had happened from the moment she had met him to now there were so many moments that stood out in her mind. Looking over to her other sister, Paige, Piper felt a special warmth enter her heart. Even though she hadn't grown up with Paige the two of them had grown as close as any other set of siblings. A deep sadness suddenly hit her, as she realized that another special someone wasn't present amongst the group at the bottom of the stair, Prue. Suddenly, she was reminiscing too.

There she was, on her wedding day, watching Prue ride away on a motorcycle as her cake crashed to the floor. There she was standing next to her fiancé on what was to be the happiest day of her life and then being forced to watch as he was taken away. There she was in the very moment she realized that she loved him; on her knees next to him wishing desperately to heal him, thinking that she was going to lose him them.

_Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Leo watched as Piper walked down the steps and her shining brown eyes met his and suddenly he was reminiscing. There he was pretending to be a handy man in order to be close to the sisters. The awkward moment that they admitted that they liked each other. There he was proposing to her in the bathroom. The memory just made his smile widen. There he was feeling so happy to have finally married the woman he loved, having almost lost her the very same day.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Piper finally reached her husband and a hush fell over the room as she lay her hands in his like so many times before. She was his forever and for always. In her heart she had known that from the first time she had laid her eyes on him. The two of them had gotten through so much together. The first 5 years of their marriage were the most trying but isn't that what they said about every marriage. She couldn't count the number of times she had almost lost him. The fact that they stood here together today was a miracle and everyone in the room knew that. Of all the blessings her destiny had brought her Leo was the best one of all. After all, if it hadn't been for him she never would have gotten though all the curve balls it threw at her along the way. Now, at 50 years old she was proud to be able to still let her hands lay in his. The symbols of their life and their love lay around them in the form of family, items scattered through out the house and even in the magic that would always linger in this special house.

_Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

Leo took his wife's hands in his as she took her final steps to join him in front of her Grams. He felt so grateful that they were still together. How many times had he lost her? How many times had they thought all hope was lost? But now all that was forgotten as he stood there looking at his beautiful wife. They were meant to be together, it was destiny, and now they knew they would never be apart. They had known this for years but it felt amazing to reaffirm for everyone to see that they were still deeply in love. This ceremony was very symbolic.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

The love birds attentions were finally torn from each other as Grams began to speak. " We gather here today to celebrate the 25th anniversary of Leo and Piper Wyatt. In honor of this occasion they will renew the vows they took on their wedding day." Smiling at the couple she said "Leo if you would, please say your renewed vow." Looking into his wife's eyes Leo began his vows.

"I, Leo Wyatt, promise to love you always, Piper, like I have before, like I do now." There he was, holding his crying wife amongst the clouds; wondering how he was going to explain that she had to walk away. "I promise to continue to hold and cherish you forever and never let you go again." There he was, holding Wyatt for the first time; the wonder at how he could love something so much. There he was, holding Chris for the first time; the pain from losing future Chris still stinging. There he was, holding Melinda for the first time; knowing that his family was complete. "I promise to encourage you to find your potential in all that you strive for. I promise to lend you my strength when yours appears to fall short." There he was, comforting a grieving Piper as she prepared to face Prue's funeral; telling her that things would work out. And again cheering her on as she faced being the oldest sister. There he was, amongst the ruins of the manor; wondering what had happened and trying to comfort his wife and praying that he could help hold her together long enough to save her sisters from their fate. "Most of all, I promise that the two of us will always be together no matter what obstacles might still come our way." There he was, faced with the choice to be an Elder or be a husband and father; falling from grace and returning to the one he knew he belonged with. He reached up and wiped a tear from her eye as Grams instructed Piper to say her vows.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

"I, Piper Halliwell, promise to love you always Leo. Through the good and the bad. What we have already faced proves that." There she was, forced to watch her husband deal with Gideon's betrayal and not being able to get though to him. "I promise to care for you and for our family, always." Memories flooded her senses. There she was, sending Wyatt to his first day of school. Chris and Melinda followed close behind. There she was, watching her children grow and deal with life's hard ships. "I promise to allow you the space to be your own person but never stray so far that I can't hold you close if need be. I promise to be strong when you can not." There she was, watching the angel of destiny take her husband away as she was left to face a battle alone. "Most of all I promise to never give up on our love. Time has and will heal all wounds and I will never forget that." There she was, in the future, watching herself play scrabble with Leo and seeing how very much in love they still were. She felt the tears fall as she said these words. She and Leo were truly blessed.

_I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away._

Grams began to speak once again. "With those words said let it be known that now more than ever that Leo and Piper Wyatt are committed to each other and their marriage. May it continue to be blessed." She said. The two of them kissed as their family looked on. Every person in that room understood what an amazing love Piper and Leo held and knew their love was indeed blessed. Little did any of them know that so much more happiness was to come upon their family and that many, many more years would be spent together.

**AN: Remember to review!**


End file.
